


COLOR YOU

by Mrszkdlin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M, OT9 (EXO), Sehun - Freeform, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrszkdlin/pseuds/Mrszkdlin
Summary: My life changed for the better after I met him, he was tall, he was handsome, he was gentle, he was sweet, he was a tease, he was passionate, he was loving, he was brave, he was strong, he was my happiness and I was his. I never knew I needed him in my life until he came to it.Inspired by the song Color You by CHAI(이수정) ft SAM KIM
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Beginning

The weather was so cold that day, but then again it's October it should be getting colder soon. A carpet of dead brown leaves covered the school veranda. Crowds of teenagers filled the entrance of the school whilst cars passed by the gate dropping some students off.

I tagged on my bag, let out a heavy sigh as I prepared myself to manoeuvre through the traffic of students and get to my classroom on time. I arrived in class and sat on my desk in the back by the window.

I checked my wristwatch, class was going to start in 30 minutes the room was slowly filling with students. I picked my favourite book from my bag from the trilogy Les Fourmis, written by the great French science fiction writer, Bernard Werber.

I was so immersed in the book that I didn't notice when the teacher arrived until she called my name, making me jolt up in shock.

"Yes Teacher?" I asked, whilst I pushed my glasses back in place. She gave out a tired sigh "sit down Mr. Doh and get it together class is about to start" I gave her a shy smile bowed in apology and sat back down. I put my book inside my desk and got ready for math class.

I don't know why but I couldn't shake off this feeling of somebody watching me, the entire morning I could feel a gaze on me but I brushed it off as it being part of my imagination and carried on with my day. After break it was time for home science which was my favourite lessons.

You see I really love food, especially cooking it. I love learning about different kinds of ingredients and what kinds of herbs and plants can be used to turn simple dishes into delicious meals. When I'm home I'm usually in the kitchen practicing or reading up on various recipes. I'm still an amateur which is why I use my best friends Chanyeol & Baekhyun as my guinea pigs or for lack of better words my food testers.

I have four friends Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Yixing. We all go to the same school but are members of different clubs I'm in the cooking club, Chanyeol is in the music & basketball clubs, Baekhyun is in the music club, Suho is in business club and Yixing is in the dance and music clubs.

As I prepped myself for home science I could still feel like I'm being watched I looked up and only caught something move behind the classroom windows facing the hallway. I stared at the windows for a few but nothing happened so I continued to focus on my class.

"Good Afternoon class, today we shall be learning how to make brownies using the ingredients set for you on the counters. I expect each of you to atleast make something edible" we all laughed nervously at the last bit and followed every instruction provided by the teacher.

I was sad that home science was over but was excited to meet my friends during lunch at our usual meet up place up in the school rooftop garden. We didn't eat in the cafeteria because of all the commotion, each time any of my friends were around girls would flock all over them. They were really popular in my school, alot of people would come and confess to them.

As for me they mostly either ignored me or were scared of me. You see I have Astigmatism so when I don't have my glasses on, I strain my eyes alot trying to see that I end up having a mean awful gaze that either scares people or offends them.

I made my way upstairs and found Junmyeon seated on one of the benches eating food from his lunchbox, he noticed I had arrived and gave me a smile "hey soo, seat down let's eat" he said giving me a pat on my back as I sat next to him with my own lunchbox. "Thanks hyung, where are the others?" I asked.

"Chanyeol said he'll be showing his childhood friend who transferred here today the school, Baekhyun should be here soon, you know how Yixing is, always the hard worker but I made sure he had some food in his system before coming up."

I nodded at him in understanding and we kept eating while making jokes and talking about various things Baekhyun joined us later. After lunch we all parted ways and went to our next class before we got caught by the mob of girls waiting for them.

After lunch we had self study so I took that opportunity to read my book, around five minutes after I had started reading I felt the stare again I chose to not ignore it and looked up from the book I didn't see anybody that was looking at me, I went back to reading my book just when I had reached a great part of the story I felt a tap on my right shoulder.

I sighed in fustration, removed my glasses and turned around. "What is it!" My eyes met with these beautiful brown eyes, I couldn't help but stare especially since I couldn't see him that clearly without my glasses, I blinked to get back to reality and saw this handsome golden skinned boy seated behind me. His gorgeous smile fell from his face once he saw my face and he froze. I waved infront of his face "hello? Are you okay?" I asked him.

After a few seconds he got his bearings back, and suddenly stood up saying sorry then left the classroom so fast like a bat out of hell

A crazy person?

I thought to myself


	2. Misunderstanding

It's been over a week now, we have midterms in two weeks so I have been caught up with reading and cram school. I haven't been able to hangout with my friends as much as I used to, most of them are older than me. Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Yixing are seniors, meaning this is their last year as high schoolers. They are to graduate soon and Chanyeol graduates next year. This is what I get for making friends with people older than me. I miss them. Chanyeol has been spending so much time with that weird boy who sits behind me. From what Junmyeon said they are childhood friends who had a falling out when Chanyeol moved here when he was 11. Junmyeon mentioned his name once but I can't recall it.

I was making my way to class when I was stopped by a group girls "hi, you're kyungsoo from class 4-6 right?" said one of the four, "you sit in front of Jongin right?" Said another as she giggled when she said his name. "Who?" I asked them confused, "the new student who sits behind you" the third girl said,

Ah Jongin that was his name. Are they taking turns to speak? Did they rehearse this? Who are they? Are they in my class? will the forth one say something next as if on cue?

"Yes the tall sexy golden guy who sits behind you, does he have a girlfriend?" said the fourth one, I sighed

"I don't know what me sitting in front of that crazy guy has to do with whether I know about his relationships we've never had a proper conversation if you wish to know about him why not ask him yourselves, good day to you ladies" I bowed to them and turned to head back to class when I saw Jongin walking to my direction with Chanyeol. They looked like they were having a interesting conversation judging from the way they were both laughing and playing around.

Chanyeol noticed me "ah Kyungsoo, it's been a while w'sup" Jongin stopped in his tracks murmured to Chanyeol a good bye and left avoiding any eye contact with me.

Is he okay? Why does he keep running each time we meet he's been doing it ever since that day.

I couldn't help but glare at how shifty he was acting I think he could feel me burn holes through his back coz he suddenly stopped turned around slowly only to see me glaring at him then proceeded to run off bumping into some students in the process.

I looked at Chanyeol confused, he rubbed the back of his neck and said "don't mind his actions, he's shy and you kinda left a bad impression on him the first time ya'll met" he said with an awakward laugh at the end. "Bad impression? We've never even exchanged words, whatever how have you been? What's new?"

As Chanyeol caught me up on his endeavours of the past week I couldn't help but think of what he said about Jongin what did he mean by that? Is that why he always avoided me like the plague? Chanyeol walked me to my classroom as he complained about Baekhyun beating him in a game they were playing last night, these two are always either fighting with each other or inseparable. I sometimes envy how close they are, they have so much in common, both are very passionate about what they love which so happens that they both love music, they are both very popular in school, both from rich families, if Chanyeol is not with me he's with Baekhyun and vice versa. "Can you imagine he said I play as bad as Minseok's dry jokes!!" I couldn't help but laugh at that statement Baekhyun truly has a way with his words, I made a mental note to give him a high five when I see him.

I patted his back "there there we all know Baekhyun's older brother's jokes are actually better than your luck in games" I chuckled and escaped into my classroom before Chanyeol was able to react on time.

After making sure Chanyeol had left I dashed to the bathroom before classes started. After I was done reliving myself I washed my hands when I was about to leave Jongin came out of the of the only occupied stall. He froze after he saw me then looked down after he regained his bearings. I managed to stop him before he ran away again by blocking the exit to the bathroom. He wore panic on his face and his hands were fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt his eyes shaking as he looked everywhere else but my eyes.

He was honestly starting to annoy me. "Hey what's your issue?" He jumped a little after I asked that, Was I predator? I got no reply from him, "Are you afraid of me?" I took a step forward and he took a step back, he's just like the rest of them, he treats me just like everybody else, like I'm some evil demon after their soul. I moved closer again, he was beggining to sweat at this point, each time I took a step forward he took one step back. I took another step closer he took another back but was stopped by the wall behind him, it came as a surprise to him that his head shot up making him make eye contact with me.

Finally you look me in my eyes

I moved closer again my eyes fixed on his. He shut his eyes quickly, I was a few inches from him now, I could see him shake in I wanna say fear? I couldnt help but want to tease him so I banged one hand hard on the wall next to his head making him jump losing his balance he slid to the floor his eyes still shut. I chuckled, squatting down I leaned into his ear and said "You're no different from the rest of them, what a waste" with that said I got up and left to go to class.


	3. Bygones

After that day in the bathroom there has been tension between us, to the point where my friends noticed. Chanyeol and Baekhyun keep trying to get us to talk or at least stay in the same room together that isn't our classroom but it never works out. They even got Junmyeon and Lay on this hopeless mission. I just hope they can give up soon, before they really start to get annoying.

"Did you bring your lunch?" Baekhyun asked me whilst rubbing his stomach and smacking his lips, "Yes I did now wipe the drool off your face before your fans see you and all that fame turns on you" I said making my way up the stairs to our spot Baekhyun right behind me.

He wiped the drool from his face "tell me, tell me, what do you have in your lunchbox? What did you make for us this time?" He asked leaning over my shoulder trying to see through the bag I was carrying and feed his curiosity.

I ignored his rants since we were almost at the last corner of stairs to the rooftop, I stopped on my tracks and ducked back to the wall pulling Baekhyun with me my hand on his mouth to silence him. He looked at me confused, I put my index finger on my lips and pointed up the stairs.

Jongin and Chanyeol were making their way up to the rooftop, Baekhyun saw them and was even about to call for them but thankfully my hand was still over his mouth.

"Hyung, I don't want to eat with that person. You want me to get indigestion? Hyung please lets go eat somewhere else mh? It will be my treat okay?" Jongin said to Chanyeol who was practically dragging the poor guy up the stairs while he begged to be set free, Baekhyun and I looked at each other then back at them, "tempting offer but no, l'm tired of both of you and your drama lets just go and eat together you'll come to realise he's not really as bad as you make him out to be and I know he'll also get to realise you aren't that bad either, So. Let's. Go." Chanyeol said tagging at Jongin towards the end.

Jongin was holding to the railings of the stairs for dear life as Chanyeol pulled at him. I was distracted by the show they were putting on that I didn't notice my grip on Baekhyun loosen. He jumped out of where we were hiding and pulled me along with him "Chanyeol, Jongin what are you two doing blocking the door let's hurry and eat, lunch break doesn't last forever" he said as he walked up the staircase with me following behind.

"Let's go eat" I said as I passed them both and went through the door. Baekhyun helped me arrange the desks that are usually left up here so that we could eat. A few seconds after we placed the desks Chanyeol, Jongin and Junmyeon walked through the door. Junmyeon must have met them outside like we did. Looking at Jongin 's face you could tell he wasn't happy to be there with me.

He's still like everybody else

Everybody took their seats except Jongin, he was standing awkwardly his hands playing with the ends of his shirt a sign I noticed meant that he was anxious, I can't blame him, the only available seat was the one next to mine. "Aren't you going to sit down?" I asked him as I opened my bag removing all the foods I had packed and setting them on the desks.

He nodded and sat down avoiding eye contact with me. Everybody else had already started eating and were chatting among themselves in between chewing. I kept watching Jongin mostly because I liked how uncomfortable he looked it was almost cute. He took some of the fried chicken and ate it, his eyes grew so wide and I could have sworn his pupils were heart shaped. He kept stuffing chicken in his face, I thought he was going to choke.

"Is it tasty?" He stopped eating, swallowed what he had in his mouth and said, "Y...yes it is, which shop did you order them at?" I smiled to myself "I didn't order it, I made it" he looked surprised for a short time before laughing. OMG that laugh is beautiful He finally made eye contact with me willingly but this time I was the one who aviided his,"You guys can finish up the rest I have to prep for home science" I said waking up from my seat "make sure you clean everything up before you leave" I said before waving them off and leaving the roof top.

........................................................................

After home science was over we only had one class left before we went home, I was seated on my desk reading my book when somebody tapped my shoulder I turned to see it was Jongin. He gave me a shy awkward smile, "I wanted to thank you for lunch today it was really delicious, please have this as my thanks" he handed me a can of cola. I took it, "thank you too" I smiled at him he gave me the most adorable smile back

has his smile always looked that breathtaking? 

I turned back quickly before my ears betrayed me by turning red, I could already feel how hot they were

Ugh! This is embarrassing

I tried to focus on my book but all I could see in those pages was his smile

What the heck is wrong with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Everything written in this story is a work of fiction/fanfiction, if it has any resemblance to any other works out there that's by pure coincidence.
> 
> This entire story is inspired by the lyrics to the song Color You by CHAI(이수정) ft SAM KIM
> 
> some of the lyrics were used in the book cover you can check it out on wattpad @qelsie_ashie   
> It's one of my favourite songs and I relate to it so much, which is why I thought it would be a good idea to write a story using the lyrics in my own unique way.
> 
> Here's a summery on the characters that shall appear in this story  
> Chanyeol & Baekhyun
> 
> They are more than best friends practically inseparable  
> Been friends since they joined middle school (they went to the same music classes)  
> They have so much alike, both are always the mood makers, very competitive, they are very passionate about everything they do and love, they can also be the most annoying human beings you'll ever meet but they love hard.
> 
> Baekhyun is also very close with Kyungsoo to the point you'd think his infatuated by him
> 
> They started a band called exotic views in middle school together with Minseok (Baekhyun's older brother), JD (Minseok's boyfriend for 5 years now) and Yixing(he only lets his friends call him lay/ he's baekhyun’s closest friend and roomate) the band is still active to this day
> 
> yeol - Drummer  
> Lay - Pianist  
> Baek - guitarist/vocal  
> JD- vocal  
> Minnie - vocal
> 
> Junmyeon has been friends with all of them the longest, he like their trusted big brother. They can always depend on him and vice versa. To him they are all like family and he's known to always put his family first.
> 
> He's the one who's always there to stop their fights and helps them reconcile. He the glue that holds them together.
> 
> Kyungsoo and Jongin are the main characters of this story. You'll get to witness their growth together as they work hard to balance their hectic lives, their friends and their love life.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this story, updates will be thrice a week on Wednesday, Friday and Saturday.


End file.
